The Forgotten Black
by devilsangel03
Summary: How everybody was wrong to think that along with Sirius' death, came the death of the Black family. It all lived on in Jacey. PG-13 for some bad language.
1. Prologue

Harry shook his head and stuck a finger in his ear. He wiggled it around for a moment and then said again, "Who are you?"  
Jacey sighed and looked extremely irritated. She tried to push Harry out of the way of the door but he held the door firmly. "I am Jacey Black. My dad is Sirius Black and I do not know why you are in his home but please step aside so I can see him."  
A look of amusement suddenly crossed Harry's face. A small grin slowly appeared, which further aggravated the already tired Jacey. "Prove it."  
Jacey's face crinkled into confusion. "And why do I have to prove that I am who I say I am, to you? You are in my house! Daddy cant've sold it!"  
Harry replied even louder. "Prove it!" By now, a couple of the guests at the Headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix had began crowding around the door.  
Jacey rolled her dark eyes, that Harry had to admit greatly resembled Sirius'. She reached into her purse and pulled out a wallet. Jacey began flipping through a number of moving pictures and miscellaneous other things. "Aha!" The crowd at the door slightly jumped, but Jacey had found what she needed. She pulled two things out of her wallet. First was a Wizarding Liscense, something that you received when you graduated from your magical school. Second was a small picture that had three people in it. There was Sirius, a woman, and a little girl.  
Harry reached for the picture first. He looked down at it and saw his godfather. Jacey had a smug smile on her face and leaned over so she could see the picture too. She pointed at Sirius. "That's daddy, Sirius Black, in case you didn't already know that. Then, there is my mother, Amy." She pointed at the woman. A small tear escaped her eye as she said that but she wiped it away and muttered somehting that sounded like 'allergies.' She then pointed at the little girl who stood with a parent on either side. "And that, is me when I was two."  
Harry's confidence of this so-called imposter was now faltering but she could have altered the picture, couldn't she? But the people looked so happy, both hugging the little girl tightly and smiling at each other. Occasionally, they would wave to the on-lookers. Harry handed Jacey her picture back but then reached for her Wizarding Liscense.  
Harry looked at the small card and saw at the top that the card said, 'Graduated from Lanson's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Harry was now the one to look confused. He didn't pay attention to the identification part of the card, where it held a picture of Jacey smiling and waving with the caption, 'Jacey Black,' above it. "What's Lanson's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
Jacey once again rolled her eyes. "It's the magical school in America."  
"Sirius lived in England, why'd you graduate in America?"  
"Well, if you'd be so kind as to allow me into my own home then maybe we could discuss it over a cup of tea!"  
"Your probably a spy!" Ron stood behind Harry and began accusing a perfectly innocent Jacey. "Voldemort's sent you now! We better get the members of the Order out here. We can't let her escape or she'll give Voldemort our whereabouts!!!"  
It seemed as if Ron had filled in a missing peice of the puzzle for Harry. Comprehension (although untrue) seemed to dawn on Harry. "Yeah, and I bet there is no such thing as a place called Lanson's!" Although Harry knew there were other magical schools, he highly doubted that truth existed in Jacey's story.  
"I'm regretful to inform you that you are quite wrong, Harry." Sudden silence erupted as a calm, elderly voice spoke. Albus Dumbledore began to make his way through the throng of kids that resided at Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place that had gathered at the door.  
Jacey looked over and smiled at the sight of Dumbledore. Even after fifteen years, she would never forget his kind face and long, silvery beard. Dumbledore had visited Jacey's home when she was little. But would he believe her?  
Dumbledore smiled. "It is Jacey. You look just like you did fifteen years ago, only a whole lot taller!" Jacey smiled and hugged him. Harry watched the scene in front of him with something close to fascination. Sirius' daughter? "Come on in, Jacey." Dumbledore led the way in followed closely by Jacey. A small house-elf walked around the house, doing nothing at all but mumbling to himself about how filthy mudbloods were infesting his house.  
Dumbledore called to the house-elf. "Kreacher, go get the trunk on the front porch, please."  
Kreacher shook his head and muttered to himself. 'I will never serve a filthy muggle lover, my poor mistress. If only she were here..."  
Jacey smiled at the little house-elf. "Kreacher, go get my bags now! They are sitting on the front porch and if a muggle sees bags just sitting there, you'll be in for it!"  
Kreacher looked up from his muttering and sulking. "Mistress?" He asked the question with excitement and confusion, but then rushed to her feet and knelt over. "Mistress, mistress, mistress! The mudbloods and muggle-lovers and half-breeds have been infesting your house. And your father was no help! He invited them to stay. Invited them!"  
Jacey rolled her eyes and waved her hand, as if to show that that was enough and that she wanted her bags inside immediately. The house-elf rushed to the door and bewitched the trunk to float. He then started upstairs with it, no doubt to her old room. Everybody looked at Jacey in awe. Not even Sirius could control the deranged house-elf. Now the small crowd of people that followed Jacey and Dumbledore were nearly positive that this was, indeed, the rightful heir to the estate.  
They all made their way into the kitchen, and Jacey was seated. The Weasley twins automatically sat on either side of Jacey. George tripped before getting to his seat, to busy looking at this extremely gorgeous newcomer who just happened to look around the same age as him and Fred. Ron sniggered loudly and George snapped out of his temporary trance.  
Dumbledore stood at the front of the room as the few stragglers took their seats. "This, ladies and gentlemen," at this he gestured at Jacey,"is Sirius Black's daughter. How Jacey has come to us, even I do not know. For the story I learned from Sirius stated that this young lady here died that night, like her mother but..." all of a sudden Dumbledore got quiet and looked as though he was lost in deep thought, trying to figure this event out.  
At this silence, Lupin piped in. "Well, then, how can you be here, Jacey, if you died that night just like your mother. I learned the exact same story from Sirius and what Sirius said happened was...-"  
But nobody learned Sirius' idea of what happened that night for Dumbledore interrupted. Understanding was finally etched in every wrinkle of Dumblefore's face, comprehension written all over him. "Sirius told me that he came home and found Amy dead. He looked for Jacey but couldn't find her. He assumed Voldemort might have taken her after killing her or something because he couldn't find her body. Sirius said that he saw the box of Floo Powder open but overlooked this fact as he had traveled by Floo Powder earlier that day and must have left it open. But Jacey wasn't killed, were you Jacey?" At this, Jacey shook her head vigorously, making her curls whack Fred and George numerous times in the face. "Jacey, why don't you tell us your account of the story."  
And so, after Jacey had commanded Kreacher to bring the dinner in, get drinks for everybody, and make sure that he went and attended to the usual house chores that a good house-elf should do on a regular basis, Jacey told her story. The story became clearer and clearer to the people who had listened to Sirius' version and all of a sudden, the night made sense. Jacey learned of her father's imprisonment, although innocent, and of many other things she hadn't known.  
At the end of the stories Jacey had an expectant look on her face. "So where is dad, anyways? Errands?" Everybody in the room exchanged glances, as they hadn't gotten to this part yet. And yet another story was told, a story that described nearly all of the previous year at Hogwarts. When the end of the story came about, Jacey couldn't help but shoot a few glares at Harry. Although she looked devastated, she recovered. "So, who are you people, anyways?  
And yet another explanation came up, about the Order of the Pheonix, and so on. The night continued in a similar fashion, with issues being brought up by Jacey and the group explaining them. At the end of the night, Jacey looked fairly sad.  
Dumbledore once again spoke up. "Jacey, you should really consider becoming a member of the Order. I think you would be excellent. You began showing your brilliance of the magical world at the age of three, when you traveled by Floo Powder in that crisis." Dumbledore paused and a small rumble of laughter emitted from the crowd. "You would probably be very helpful to the Order."  
Jacey smiled and nodded. "I suppose I'll consider it. It sounds quite challenging and I've nothing else to do, I probably shall join. I'm pretty tired though so I think I'm going to go off to bed."At this, there was a mutter of approval, as just about everybody was fairly tired, especially now that they had full bellies. "I hope nobody is inhabiting my old room?"  
Dumbledore shook his head. "When we moved in, your father made sure nobody took his and Amy's old room or your room, for his memorical reasons."  
Jacey nodded her head. "Good, see you all in the morning." Jacey got up, followed by the younger inhabitants of Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place and a few members or the Order. They crept silently through the entrance hall, although Jacey didn't know why. She, being very curious, voiced this question. "Why is everybody so quiet?"  
A few people smacked their heads, for now, oh no, it was to late. A loud shrieking filled the hall. Curtains flung open and a very real looking painting of a woman was revealed. She began screaming at the top of her lungs. "Mudbloods, halfbreeds, muggle-lovers. My good house had been infested! How dare you filthy scum enter..." The woman went on like this for a few minutes when Jacey began laughing.  
"Grandmother, people are tired. We are trying to go to bed!"  
The painting looked at Jacey and the woman's face broke out into a smile. "Oh, Jacey dear. Have you seen the state of this place? I mean there are-"  
"I heard you the first time, grandma. anyways, Kreacher told me about it too. But please, we are trying to sleep. You go back in your curtains, grandma!" Jacey reached over and effortlessly closed the curtains that covered the painting. Once again, Jacey was looked at with awe. Unaware of the show she had just put on for the others, Jacey walked up the stairs and looked down over the banister. People were beginning to recover from the shocking power that Jacey had over anything in this house.  
"Dumbledore, I would like to join the Order." With that said, Jacey walked up the remaining stairs and into her room. Many of the people were now thinking Jacey was a blessing sent to shut up Sirius' mother and use Kreacher for his real purpose of a servant. Everbody was now extremely happy and dispersed off to bed. 


	2. Jacey Returns

Summer had finally come. Harry had experienced an extremely long and painful year, thanks to the help of Dolores Umbridge. The bitch had made the year at Hogwarts almost unbearable. It had been for Fred and George, at least. But nevermind that, summer had arrived.  
Although the happy thought of no school for three months stayed in front of Harry's mind, along with Ron, Hermione, and countless others, a darker thought of the face-to-face encounter of Voldemort burned a hole through the childrens minds, also. They had all had yet another close shave with death, because Harry had not listened, again. It seemed to be the same every year, Harry disobeying, causing a near death experience.  
But as I said earlier, it didn't matter. They were all back at Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place, the Headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix. Times were pretty fun there, and were almost happy, exempting the fact that this was Sirius's old home and Sirius had just died, once again, credited to Harry.  
Despite these awful facts, the trio, plus the tag-along Ginny was pretty happy. They helped in cleaning of the house and many other things. But the Order of the Pheonix members were certainly not the only people who decided that they now wanted to live at Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place. Because across an ocean, in America, there was the rightful heir to the estate.  
Her name was Jacey Black. She had a dark past that she had tried to forget, with the aid of Auntie Heather. But luck always seemed to turn it's back on the now eighteen year old, for she was unaware that her father was murdered less than a month ago.  
Since the young lady was oblivious to this fact, she decided that she was now going to go home and see her father and have a big, happy reunion. Because, Auntie Heather had also kept the fact that her father had been in Azkaban away from her because, the child had suffered enough trama at the age of three and still remembered most of it.  
Jacey had decided that she was going to travel home during her last year of school at Lanson's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lanson was the magical school in America, and was a very grand school indeed. It was very similar to Hogwarts, and consisted of four houses, each with their own assorted mascots and colors.  
So after Jacey graduated from Lanson, she came home and told Auntie Heather all about her plans. Heather's face turned pale and sort of frightened but the now adult Jacey would not take 'no' for an answer. She packed her things and decided against Apparation and Floo Powder because she wanted to see sights. So she went the muggle way, and only used magic when things got bad.  
Two weeks later, she arrived in England. The foreign country fascinated the Americanized girl and it took her another week to see the sights that were long-forgotten in her memory, along with all of the other things that had happened to her in England.  
Jacey Black tried to remember where her old house was and it eventually came to her. She walked down the street, with her head held high at the thought of once again seeing her father. When she arrived at Grimmuald Place, she was ecstatic. She could remember this street perfectly, and she couldn't wait to see her old home.  
She would have started skipping on her way to Number Twelve if it hadn't been for the heavy trunk that she carried behind her. She arrived at the place where her house should be. All of the sudden, it popped out of nowhere and materialized in front of her eyes.  
Inside of Number Twelve, it was nearly dinner time. People were hustling and bustling all about the house. That included a large number of people that were making their way downstairs. Harry was at the bottom, closely followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny when he heard the doorbell ring. Harry jumped off the last step and rushed to open the door, expecting to see a great member of the Order, whom he always enjoyed greeting.  
Harry opened the door to discover a girl of about eighteen. She had dark, curly hair that went down to her waist. She had dark eyes that matched her hair. She wore robes of light pink that immensly complimented her dark features. As the door opened the girl smiled, expecting to see Kreacher, or her father. Instead she saw a boy.  
Harry gawked. "Who are you?"  
Jacey looked stunned but quickly recovered. "The greater question is who are you but if you must know, I am Jacey Black and I am home." 


	3. The Missing Peice of the Puzzle

Summer had finally come. Harry had experienced an extremely long and painful year, thanks to the help of Dolores Umbridge. The bitch had made the year at Hogwarts almost unbearable. It had been for Fred and George, at least. But nevermind that, summer had arrived.  
Although the happy thought of no school for three months stayed in front of Harry's mind, along with Ron, Hermione, and countless others, a darker thought of the face-to-face encounter of Voldemort burned a hole through the childrens minds, also. They had all had yet another close shave with death, because Harry had not listened, again. It seemed to be the same every year, Harry disobeying, causing a near death experience.  
But as I said earlier, it didn't matter. They were all back at Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place, the Headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix. Times were pretty fun there, and were almost happy, exempting the fact that this was Sirius's old home and Sirius had just died, once again, credited to Harry.  
Despite these awful facts, the trio, plus the tag-along Ginny was pretty happy. They helped in cleaning of the house and many other things. But the Order of the Pheonix members were certainly not the only people who decided that they now wanted to live at Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place. Because across an ocean, in America, there was the rightful heir to the estate.  
Her name was Jacey Black. She had a dark past that she had tried to forget, with the aid of Auntie Heather. But luck always seemed to turn it's back on the now eighteen year old, for she was unaware that her father was murdered less than a month ago.  
Since the young lady was oblivious to this fact, she decided that she was now going to go home and see her father and have a big, happy reunion. Because, Auntie Heather had also kept the fact that her father had been in Azkaban away from her because, the child had suffered enough trama at the age of three and still remembered most of it.  
Jacey had decided that she was going to travel home during her last year of school at Lanson's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lanson was the magical school in America, and was a very grand school indeed. It was very similar to Hogwarts, and consisted of four houses, each with their own assorted mascots and colors.  
So after Jacey graduated from Lanson, she came home and told Auntie Heather all about her plans. Heather's face turned pale and sort of frightened but the now adult Jacey would not take 'no' for an answer. She packed her things and decided against Apparation and Floo Powder because she wanted to see sights. So she went the muggle way, and only used magic when things got bad.  
Two weeks later, she arrived in England. The foreign country fascinated the Americanized girl and it took her another week to see the sights that were long-forgotten in her memory, along with all of the other things that had happened to her in England.  
Jacey Black tried to remember where her old house was and it eventually came to her. She walked down the street, with her head held high at the thought of once again seeing her father. When she arrived at Grimmuald Place, she was ecstatic. She could remember this street perfectly, and she couldn't wait to see her old home.  
She would have started skipping on her way to Number Twelve if it hadn't been for the heavy trunk that she carried behind her. She arrived at the place where her house should be. All of the sudden, it popped out of nowhere and materialized in front of her eyes.  
Inside of Number Twelve, it was nearly dinner time. People were hustling and bustling all about the house. That included a large number of people that were making their way downstairs. Harry was at the bottom, closely followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny when he heard the doorbell ring. Harry jumped off the last step and rushed to open the door, expecting to see a great member of the Order, whom he always enjoyed greeting.  
Harry opened the door to discover a girl of about eighteen. She had dark, curly hair that went down to her waist. She had dark eyes that matched her hair. She wore robes of light pink that immensly complimented her dark features. As the door opened the girl smiled, expecting to see Kreacher, or her father. Instead she saw a boy.  
Harry gawked. "Who are you?"  
Jacey looked stunned but quickly recovered. "The greater question is who are you but if you must know, I am Jacey Black and I am home." 


End file.
